


When It's all said and Done

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Len is a cop, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Years ago Leonard confessed his feelings to Barry. He was rejected. Now ten years later Len is the newest detective at the CCPD and Barry can't help but wonder what he missed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's all said and Done

Ten Years ago:

 

“I love you.” Eighteen year old Leonard Snart confessed to his best friend and the man that he was in love with, Barry Allen. It was their senior prom, neither boys had dates and Leonard had wanted to go with Barry, saying who cares what people think about two boys going to a dance together, it didn’t matter. None of it did. Barry still declined and eventually Leonard convinced him (with a trip to any comic book convention Barry’s heart desired) and Barry was dressed in a suit ready to go to the Central City High School senior dance with his best friend. An hour into the dance and Barry noticing that the girl he was in love with had decided to go to the dance with Oliver Queen Barry had left out of the building, tears in his eyes.

Leonard had followed, Concern evident in his eyes. Barry deserved better than to be treated like a doormat.

“Are you listening---“Leonard said as Barry cut him off with him holding up his hand and a sort of unhappy look on his face.

“No I heard you the first time. But Len. I’m not gay. I told you that. You know that.”

“But that night, when your parents weren’t home. You kissed me. We made out all night that night.”

Barry shook his head. “I was curious, I wanted to know what all of that felt like. You’re my best friend Leonard.”

Tears stung at Len’s eyes, not falling. He---He wasn’t hearing any of this.

“Were we Barry? I mean you just stood there and told me that you used me.”

It clicked in Barry’s mind how it came out and suddenly he felt horrible. “No---Leonard I didn’t mean it like that.”

He stepped closer to Len, Only to have the person that he had confided everything in step back. “I don’t think we should be friends anymore Barry.”

“Len.” Barry’s voice was barely a whisper as he watched the tears stream down Len’s face. He told himself, as many times that he had seen Leonard cry that he would never make him cry and he failed.

 He failed his best friend.

“Don’t.” Leonard said lowly. He couldn’t look at Barry. Not right now. He just couldn’t do it. “I need time Barry. Please give me that. Can you do that for me please?”

Barry shook his head. Reaching out for Leonard once more but he backed up more. “No. I can’t. I know that what I said I messed up. But I’m not losing you. You are my best friend and I won’t lose you over my mistake.”

“You have to. You have to let me figure this out and get past what happened here tonight. Same with you. We both need some time apart.”

It sounded like a break up speech. Which was stupid given that they’ve never dated.

Leonard turned away from Barry that night. Never speaking to him again. At least not for ten years.

-90-

“Dad calls him detective Eyes.” Iris West said loudly as if to gain the attention of the man across the room. Which would have worked if the detective wasn’t so enthralled in a conversation. Leonard Snart, Twenty- Seven, Transfer from Key Stone city. He was handsome. Much more than the scrawny kid that Barry was friends with. The thick rimmed glasses were gone, replaced with contacts. The once dark hair now shaved off.

The moment that Iris had picked him out of the crowd and the familiar baby blues showed Barry knew who it was and he didn’t know what to do. That night, the night he thought that he wasn’t gay played in his mind. He had hurt Leonard. He had lost his best friend that night.

“He’s not a meta human is he?”

Barry shook his head. A year ago there was an accident, many of the citizens had gained powers, along with Barry. He could run extremely fast, do a lot of things fast and he protected the city under the guise of the flash.

Only a hand of people knew. Iris West, a good friend he had made when he left town for a few months. Her father Joe who works on the police department, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, two people who was helping him with his powers.

“No Iris. Not every person is a Meta human and what would Linda say knowing that you are checking this guy out?”

“I’m shocked that you aren’t checking him out. He’s hot.”

Barry looked down. He had to admit, Leonard looked good but he wasn’t going to let Iris know that. “He’s not my type.”

“Not-your –Type? Since when isn’t handsome detectives not your type?”

Since said detective was a guy that I hurt. But he wasn’t going to say that.

“I’m dating Cisco remember.”

Barry walked to his desk. Iris followed. “Yeah I know. Sweet guy and he adores the ground you walk on.”

She hopped on his desk.

“He does and you don’t get that often. Guys who are loyal.”

“Do you love him?”

Barry shrugged. He had only been dating Cisco for six months. He didn’t know what love actually was. He knew that he didn’t get the same feeling that he had gotten when he was around Leonard. He didn’t get that feeling that he could stay up until the wee morning and talk about stupid stuff. With Cisco it’s like talking to himself.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe. Let’s not talk about this.”

“Okay. Then let’s talk about that hot detective coming this way.”

Sure enough when Barry looked up Leonard was walking his way with Joe. Both men had smiles on their faces.

Barry quickly tried to make himself scarce but before he could get up they were already there.

“Barry! Iris! I want to officially introduce you to Leonard Snart.” Joe beamed as he made his way to the two of them. Barry didn’t meet their gazes. “Leonard this is my favorite daughter Iris.”

She hopped off the desk, her sweater dress, the one that Barry had gotten her riding a little high showing her legs. Out of the corner of Barry’s eye he noticed Leonard watching.

“Oops. Sorry about that. And I’m your only daughter’. She held out a hand. ”Iris.”

“It’s alright. Accidents happen right?” He took her hand” Nice to meet you.” Leonard smiled and Barry’s heart leaped. It was that same smile. The same one that made him happy at night when he was upset over Felicity Smoak not giving him the time of day. This was his Leonard.

“And this is the best forensic scientist in the station and like a son to me Barry Allen.”

Barry didn’t have a choice. Not looking would seem rude. He stood, standing next to Iris, his collar suddenly feeling hot. 

Leonard held out a hand, his eyes meeting Barry’s and it was like looking at a stranger, not like they knew each other.

Barry shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Detective Snart.”

“Same Barry Allen.”

The hand shake lasted longer than Barry would have liked and when Leonard finally dropped his hand it—it didn’t feel the same.

“Leonard here will be my new partner. So it seems like you guys will get to know each other very well.”

Leonard and Barry looked at each other. They would have to talk eventually about that night. Barry wanted to apologize for what had happened between them and hopefully they could be friends again.

-0-

“He’s not a Meta human.” Barry said quietly as he watched Cisco ticker with the suit that he wore to protect his identity. “He wasn’t even in Central City when it exploded.”

“How do we know that?” Caitlin added. “I heard from Iris that he was from here.”

Barry didn’t acknowledge that. Yeah, he knew that Leonard was from Central City. He was his best friend once upon a time.

“Maybe he was visiting when it exploded and---“

“Or he’s just a cop.” Harrison Wells, the man that helped Barry out and became a mentor to Barry and many of the star labs members added. “Not everyone is a Meta.”

 “Yeah. Exactly.” Barry agreed. He looked at Caitlin, she was determined as ever to figure this out. When she figured out that nothing was special about Leonard Snart then she would move on.

“Well I want to know more about him. A guy just shows up and becomes Joe’s new partner I find that strange.”

Barry shook his head. Caitlin had been on edge a lot since that night. Besides having the man that she loved become one and then him vanishing to keep her safe; she began suspecting every person that she came in contact with of being a Meta human. And usually she was right. But not about Leonard, not about him. He had no reason to be in Central City.

Not anymore.

Not since that night.

 

_Barry rushed to Len’s house. It was the only place really that he would go. After any fight or bad day Len’s room was his safe haven. He knocked on the door, hoping he would answer._

_“Hi. Mrs. Snart. Can I speak to Leonard? It’s important.”_

_Mrs. Snart, A blonde, genuinely sweet and loving woman looked at Barry, Sadness in her eyes._

_“I’m sorry Barry but he doesn’t want to see you. He’s very upset. Did something happen at the dance?”_

_Barry shook his head. Yeah, I broke his heart._

_“I’m not sure. If I can---“_

_“I’m sorry. I’m not going to make him even more upset.”_

_Barry sighed. “Then maybe I can see him tomorrow then?’’_

_“That won’t be any good. Len’s chosen to head to Key Stone City to start his early admittance. He leaves tomorrow.”_

_“Early admittance? He didn’t tell me that.’’_

_Mrs. Snart shrugged. “I guess that was the big news he wanted to tell you.”_

_Barry smiled, a sad one before saying goodnight and leaving the Snart house. That night was the last time that he had seen Leonard._

 

“I don’t think so. But if you want to go ahead and figure him out then do it.” Barry looked down at his watch. He was supposed to meet Iris at Jitters. He stood up, kissing Cisco on the lips. “I’ve got to go. Let me know when my suit is done okay?”

“Yeah. Still my suit but whatever. I’ll let you know.”

Within seconds Barry was gone, standing now in front of the door that led to Jitters. He fixed his hair, he didn’t like the wind-blown look.

Barry walked in, instantly catching sight of Iris-who was sitting in the front of the café with….Leonard. He had an instinct that was telling him to turn around and walk out that café. But how strange would that be?

So he sucked up any notion that this wasn’t going to work if he just walked away and walked over to the two of them, Iris, who had now changed into jeans and a blue tank top smiled brightly when she saw Barry and quickly pulled him to the table.

“I ran into Leonard on the street.” She said. Barry didn’t know why she felt the need to mention it. “And we started talking. Did you know that Leonard is gay?”

Barry looked at the both of them, Len’s attention was on the drink in front of him. Of course he knew it.

“No. I didn’t.” Barry responded taking a cookie off of Iris’ plate and taking a small bite.

“Well.” She began again. “Barry is too and Leonard is single.”

That garnered Len’s attention. His eyes met Barry’s. He was caught.

“I have a boyfriend.” Barry looked down again. That night continued to play in his mind.

“I know that. I was thinking that maybe he would be interested in Ray.”

Barry dropped the cookie that was in his hand. Ray Palmer was a billionaire out of Central City and also went by the Atom when he was helping out Barry and Oliver.

“I don’t---“

“Iris.” Leonard said lightly. “I get we just met and you want to be friends, I’m here for that but setting me up—“

“Len’s right.”

Iris looked at the both of them. “I know it’s sudden but Linda and I are having that bowling thing tonight and Ray was in town so I invited him. And Barry, you and Cisco will be there and I don’t want him to be alone. Maybe you can just keep him company tonight.”

Iris looked into Len’s eyes and it was over. She gave him her puppy dog look. The same look that got Barry to do whatever she asked.

Leonard held up his hands. “Okay. I’ll keep your friend company.”

Iris jumped and hugged him. “Thank you! I’m going to go call him.”

She rushed off. Leaving the two men to sit in uncomfortable silence.

At least for a moment.

“You’ve changed.” Barry said. His eyes trained on the cookie.

“So have you. Look I get if you don’t want anyone to know that we used to be friends. No one seems to have caught on that we knew each other.”

“I know. I don’t mind if people know the truth. My friendship with you is nothing to hide. And about that night---“

“Don’t. It’s behind us.”

Silence again.

“You have a boyfriend though. I thought you---“

“I wasn’t sure. Until after you left. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not like we were dating. You were my friend. And yes, the first guy that I loved but it’s in the past. We can start over. We can be friends again. If that’s what you want.”

Leonard held out a hand. Barry shook it.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

“Me too.”

Iris came back moments later, a huge grin on her face. “Ray is very excited to meet you Leonard. And I can’t wait for you to meet him. He’s so nice and sweet.”

Iris launched into a story about Ray, telling Leonard everything that she could about him and Barry didn’t know what he was feeling as he watched the way that Len’s eyes light up when he heard a new detail about Ray. His eyes only lit up like that when Barry used to talk. He didn’t notice it back then. He didn’t notice the way that Leonard would hang on every word that he spoke.

“Oh and he’s a superhero. I’m sure you’ve heard about Atom. The hero, second hero in Starling City. He doesn’t care if people know his identity and that’s the cool thing.” Iris spoke lightly.

“I’ve heard about Atom. I didn’t know it was Ray Palmer. That’s fantastic. I love heroes. Especially the flash.”

That caught Barry’s attention. “The flash? You’ve heard about him all the way in Keystone?”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah. He’s really popular there. I’ve always wanted to meet him.”

Iris face lit up. “You might get to one day. In this City you never know who’s right around the corner.” Her gaze met with Barry’s. She always wanted him to let people know about him. She said it was a good idea for the people to know that the hero of Central City was one of them.

Barry disagreed. So did the rest of the Star Labs crew. It wasn’t the time. And maybe it never would be.

So for the time being, people would only know him as the Flash.

“I do hope to meet him one day.”

Bowling night with Iris was something that she started the night she met Barry nearly all those years ago. It was Barry’s first week at Central City University and his roommate wanted to get him out of his shell and had invited him to a party. Barry was sure that the party was an excuse to sleep with him and he wasn’t even completely sure of what he wanted back then.

So he ditched the party and headed to the bowling alley. He paid his way and looked for a lane. Though it would be a little sad to play alone but he didn’t care. It wasn’t until he was walking to the last lane when a girl pulled him to her side, smile wide and warmness in her eyes.

_“I’ve seen you around campus before. I’m Iris West. And you are?”_

_“Barry Allen.”_

_She sat him down on one of the chairs, He noticed the others that sat there. One was a girl that he had a class with, Linda Park if he remembers and the other was a guy, tall, dark hair and brown eyes._

_“This is the love of my life Linda Park.” Iris said pointing towards Linda who waved._

_“I know her. We have classes together.”_

_Linda beamed. “You’ve noticed me? No one usually does.”_

_Iris kissed her. “I’ve noticed you.”_

_Linda pulled her back. “That doesn’t count.”_

_Iris rolled her eyes. “And this is Ronnie Raymond.”_

_Ronnie nodded towards Barry who nodded back._

_“And this is Barry Allen. He’s going to join us tonight so he doesn’t have to play alone.”_

The group smiled. Each one of them accepting them. It was that night that he had made friends and it was that night that he figured things out. Figured out who he really was.

-90-

“So Iris just invited this guy after knowing him all of one day?” Cisco asked. He was in his closet, well the one that he shared with Barry. They had moved in together shortly after they started dating. It was A little fast paced but at the time Barry knew that this was the one for him. He was picking something out for him to wear tonight.

Barry was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and strolling through his phone and looking at the pictures that his mom had found of him and Leonard in high school. The moment she found out that he was back in town she went through all of Barry’s old things and began reminiscing about how good of friends the two of them were.

Barry missed those days.

“Yeah. She said that Ray was going to be there and she didn’t want him to be lonely since this is kind of a double date.”

“Ray’s going to be there?” There was something in Cisco’s voice that Barry didn’t catch onto but he ignored it. “I mean why did she invite him in the first place?”

“She said he was lonely and she thought him being with friends he wouldn’t be lonely.”

Cisco settled on Jeans and a blue flannel that he tossed on the bed and took a seat next to Barry. He quickly put the phone on a random game.

“That makes sense. Yet why hook him up with a guy that no one knows anything about? What if he isn’t the guy that we think that we think he is?”

“And what If he is? Ray deserves someone nice and sweet. Len’s that guy.”

“And how do you know that? You’ve just met him today.”

Barry shrugged. He has got to be careful with his words. “He seems nice and sweet. That’s all I'm saying.”

“Right. I’m just wary about this Leonard guy.”

Barry understood. Cisco and Ray, once upon a time were a thing. And then out of nowhere Cisco ended things with Ray and they remained friends. So yeah, he gets it. Cisco is going to be cautious of who enters Ray’s life.

“I know.”

-0-

Barry Allen was the last person that Leonard Snart had expected to see still living in Central City. He had always dreamed of leaving and going somewhere adventurous. Then to find out that he stayed behind was news to him, that’s why he had chosen to take the transfer. He missed his hometown. And then to see Barry---He didn’t know.

“He’s in town. He stayed mom.” Len’s voice was low as he spoke on the phone with his mother, He was still on the job and didn’t want to get caught. Lena Snart, Len’s mother didn’t respond right away. She knew what happened that night. She knew how much her son cared for Barry. “I thought that he---We’ve decided to try and be friends again.”

“ _That’s good right? The past is the past. And you’ve both moved on.”_

“Yeah. That’s the thing mom. He’s gay. Barry, the guy who said that he wasn’t turned out to be gay.”

A hint of sadness laced his voice. Who knew where they would be now if Barry had been honest with himself all those years ago.

_“Maybe now you two can—“_

“No. He has a boyfriend and this woman that I met today, Iris. She’s the daughter of my new partner and she’s very nice and sweet and kind of set me up already with a guy that she knows.”

_“That’s a little quick isn’t it? You just met her.”_

Leonard sighed a little. “I know. She wants to get to know me. Iris invited me to this bowling thing that she does and some of her friends will be there—and Barry with his boyfriend.”

_“You don’t have to go Leonard. If you don’t feel up to it.”_

“I know but wouldn’t it seem strange if I suddenly just turn her down?”

Leonard smiled. He was sure that his mom knew it and he could hear a chuckle on the end.

_“No Leonard. I don’t. Nonetheless if you want to go that’s still your choice and as long as you are okay with seeing Barry with someone else then I’m always here for you.”_

“Thanks mom.” Leonard looked up just as Joe was walking his way. “Look I have to go. I’ll talk to you later and I love you.”

She said the words back to him before the line cut off.

“Iris told me that she invited you to her bowling game tonight. My daughter can be a little high strung when it comes to winning so be careful. Oh and let’s go. We have a case.”

Leonard nodded and grabbed his coat, following his partner out of the station. The thoughts of Barry sitting in the back of his mind.

The feelings that he had for Barry were long gone. Barry had moved on and so had he.

-0-

“His name is Leonard Snart? That’s so strange.” Linda said fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror. Iris frowned while she stood in the doorway watching her.

“How is that strange? It’s a last name.”

Linda put down her comb. “No not strange like ’oh that’s such a weird name but strange like I went to high school with an Leonard Snart and towards the end of senior year he left and went to Key stone city.”

“Did you know him?”

“Not really. I didn’t actually stand out in high school. Not many people noticed me. I’m sure that if you were at the school you wouldn’t have noticed me either.”

“I think that I would have.”

Linda chuckled. “Yeah right. Anyway, he hung out with a kid a lot. I don’t remember who it was but a lot of speculation was that the guy did something to Leonard that night at the dance and that’s why Leonard left town. Who knows what actually happened but Len’s back and I guess he’s over what drove him away.”

“Interesting.” Iris’ mind was quickly forming thoughts in her head. Leonard and Barry are the same age. Maybe they went to school together and maybe they knew each other. Maybe he knew the person that hurt Barry.

She knew. She sees it in his eyes every day. Something happened to Barry back in high school and though he wouldn’t say it she knew it. She didn’t pry. It wasn’t her place.

“I know what you’re thinking. Don’t do it.”

Iris smirked, eyes glinting. “Do what?”

-0-

Ray Palmer didn’t let people in anymore. Not since the day that he and Cisco broke up. Cisco was the man that he loved, the person that he wanted more than anything and Cisco just ended things as if they didn’t mean anything to each other and that hurt more than anything. More so to the point that Ray wasn’t sure that he could get over him.

Luckily Iris, who was an extremely good friend to him had invited him to little things when he wasn’t busy. Like tonight. Tonight he was going to hang out with Iris and some friends, Cisco included and some guy that she had met that day. When she told him about him he wasn’t so sure about him and then when she began to describe him Ray had gotten interested.

It was time to move on.

-0-

Jeans and a shirt. That’s what most people would wear to go bowl. And usually that’s what Barry wore when he went out with Iris. Yet tonight he found himself, yes still in jeans but with a dress shirt, one the color that Leonard liked. He didn’t know why he was wearing Len’s favorite color. He had even gone as far as to wear some cologne. If anyone who didn’t know that Barry had a boyfriend would think that he was going out on a date.

“You look like you’re out to impress.” Caitlin said when she stopped by Barry’s place later that night. She had a file in hand.

“I’m just going bowling. No big deal. What’s in your hand?”

She sat on his bed and laid the file on his pillow. “So he’s not a Meta. He wasn’t even in town that night. He’s just a normal guy with a past that he actually doesn’t want anyone to know about. No friends mentioned, nothing about his high school experience.”

Barry stilled. “Maybe he didn’t want anyone to know or it’s not important information that needed to be shared.”

“I thought that too—“

“Caitlin. Give it up. Nothing is off about him. He’s a normal guy that transferred here.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Please let it go.”

-0-

Leonard hadn’t been in town that long so he kind of needed help finding the place and that resulted in him calling Iris to pick him up. She arrived around seven-thirty with her girlfriend in tow.

“This is Linda Park. My girlfriend. She told me that you guys went to high school together.” Iris said enthusiastically as she drove steadily down the road. Leonard looked in the side window, the eyes were familiar but nothing else.

“I didn’t really socialize that much in high school. I stayed in my room when most went to games and dances.” Len’s voice was low and a hint of sadness and bitterness seeped through when he spoke. None of what he said was a lie. He didn’t socialize much and the one time that he participated in anything that was a school wide thing he had gotten his heart broken by the one man that he loved more than anything.

Linda grunted. “Yeah. You weren’t the only one. No one wanted to be friends with the girl who always set the curb and who was an absolute know it all.”

“I understand.”

The mood turned somber and Iris didn’t like it. She quickly flipped on the radio. A few new songs began to play that seemed to lighten the mood a little, especially when Linda began to sing. She had a beautiful voice and it seemed to put Leonard in a good mood.

-0-

“I can’t make it.” Cisco’s voice seemed sleepy as he spoke to Barry and from how his boyfriend was looking he seemed a little disoriented and almost—sick.

“You alright? You don’t look good.”

Cisco shook his head. “I hadn’t been feeling well for a while now and I didn’t want to bother you with it.” It was a lie. Cisco, though he seemed to be over Ray and he was, he just didn’t want to see his ex-boyfriend cozied up with someone new. Even though it had been nearly two years since they were last together.

“I can back out and stay with you.” He reached in his pocket and took out his phone, Iris number already dialing. Cisco quickly took it and ended the call.

“Don’t end your fun because of me. Go. Enjoy the night and if it makes you feel better than just call me every hour on the hour.”

Barry wasn’t convinced. If Cisco wasn’t feeling well then he wanted to be with him and make sure that he got the care that he needed to feel well.

Cisco kissed him, knowing that Barry couldn’t get sick. “Have fun. I’ll be fine.”

“At least let me call Caitlin and have her sit with you.”

Cisco held up a hand. “Already ahead of you. I called her while you were in the bathroom and she’s on her way as soon as you leave. So don’t worry about me. I’m in good hands.”

Cisco watched Barry leave. He loved him. He didn’t think he would get over Ray, Even though he ended things with him and yet Barry had entered his life and suddenly he thought that maybe things could be okay again. Especially given why he had to leave Ray. He didn’t think he could handle being with a superhero. He didn’t tell Ray that this was the real reason because hey, he’s with one now and that would break Ray. But Ray wasn’t like Barry, Ray didn’t have powers, Ray couldn’t heal himself if he got injured. He just couldn’t. That’s why he took a chance with Barry. He saw what Barry could do and knew that he wouldn’t have to worry about him getting hurt.

The moment that he saw Barry speed off he called Caitlin. She picked up on the first ring.

“There’s a science documentary on tonight. Want to eat a bunch of junk food and watch it with me?”

 

 

 


End file.
